


Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Commissioned, Dom!Angela, F/F, I just need to make that clear, and dom!fareeha, apparently, background/implied tracer/emily, even though it's clear by the end when she wakes up, is a thing I have a thing for, most of the fic is a dream, was requested by my girlfriend to be included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: Fareeha Amari is a lot of things: a solider, a pilot, a friend, a lover, dedicated to her last breath, and thoroughly exhausted. On the way to a mission in Dorado, Angela takes note of her exhaustion and all but forces Fareeha to get some sleep. What happens next, confuses the hell out of Fareeha.





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late, person who commissioned me, I got sick and my laptop had to go in for repairs. Both were unexpected. Also I spent like a week waiting for my beta to finish with it, but she hasn't touched it in three days, so I'm just gonna go ahead and post it even though it's only half beta'd.

Fareeha sighed slightly as she checked over the Raptora on its standard preflight maintenance check. There didn’t appear to be anything wrong with the suit itself and she was grateful for that, but she couldn’t help worrying that in her exhaustion she’d overlooked something, some minor thing that she’d brushed off and would end up being a fatal flaw—her own personal Achilles’ Heel. She checked everything again. A third time. She tensed slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Liebling, are you alright? You’ve been staring at that same section of shoulder plating for several minutes now.”

She relaxed when she realized it was only Angela. “I am fine, ya amar.”

She felt Angela shake her head despite not seeing her do that. “Do not lie to me, liebling.”

Fareeha bit her lip and didn’t say anything. Of course, Angela would be worried about her, doctor  _ and _ girlfriend meant twice the worry in one person. Plus, Angela was the one who requested she come on this mission.  _ Too soon, too tired. Can’t tell her that. Must be strong, reliable. _ She yawned and then frowned, disappointed in her body for betraying her like that. “I’m fine,” she lied again, even less successfully than the first time.

“Liebling,” Angela warned. “You’re exhausted. Why did you agree to come on this mission? You could have told me no. I’d have asked someone else.”

“Angela, ya amar, I’d go to hell and back for you if that’s what you wanted.” It was the clearest most serious thing she’d said all day and she meant every word.

She waited in silence for Angela’s response, expecting it to be verbal. It wasn’t. Angela’s hand tightened its grip on her arm momentarily and then Angela was in front of her. Her face tingled slightly as Angela used a gloved hand to direct her attention away from the Raptora, finally. Angela was already in her Valkyrie suit and, maybe it was the exhaustion talking, but she had never looked more angelic to Fareeha.

Angelic, and very concerned. Perhaps Fareeha had made what amounted to a miscalculation in her words, at least in determining their reaction.

“Liebling,” Angela said. “My Caucadeus staff can’t help you if you’re too tired to pilot the Raptora.” She moved her hands up to Fareeha’s shoulders and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on Fareeha’s lips, lingering only long enough to steal away any protest that Fareeha might have made at her next words. “Sit down, liebling.”

Fareeha yawned and looked around for a better place to do that, but for lack of a better option, just sank down to the floor in front of Angela.

“Five minutes to arrival, luvs,” Lena said walking into the cargo bay where they were, like she wasn’t at all concerned about this mission. “Is everything alright?”

“Lena, do you have any energy drinks?” Angela asked.

Fareeha opened her mouth to argue that she didn’t need any energy drinks to do her job but pressure from Angela’s arm warned her silent.

“Why’s everyone always think I have those?” Lena asked. “I’ll ask Hana.” She blinked out before either Angela or Fareeha could say anything.

“Angela, I don’t need an energy drink,” Fareeha whined and slightly pouted.

Angela gave her a stern look. “If you fall out of the sky because you’re too tired to pilot the Raptora, you will get hurt. Please, Fareeha, I can’t watch you get hurt, please.” She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the top of Fareeha’s hair.

Fareeha sighed slightly, contentedly, as Angela did that. There was nothing she wanted more than to make Angela happy, but everything she was doing at the moment just seemed to be making her sad. If she kept insisting and lying and putting herself in danger to protect Angela, Angela might start crying and that was the absolute last thing Fareeha wanted.

“Angela, I’m sorry,” she said, forcing herself not to yawn, “Please don’t be sad, ya amar. I just wanted to be here and protect you. Keep the skies clear for you.”

“You’ll need energy to do those things, liebling, and currently you have none. Either you drink some energy drinks or I’m grounding you,” Angela said.

“You’re not my mother,” Fareeha joked.

“I’ll call your mother,” Angela warned. “Right now. Don’t tempt me.” She kept a completely serious face as she said that.

“Wait, are you being serious right now?” Fareeha asked.

“Absolutely,” Angela said. “I’ll ground you  _ and _ call Ana. I’ll tell her you were trying to disobey doctor’s orders.”

Fareeha tilted her head trying to determine if Angela was seriously going to call her mother or not.

Lena blinked back into the cargo bay. “Hana doesn’t have any energy drinks either. Jesse says that ‘Fareeha and her girlfriend should take a nap.’” She ran a hand through her hair and said, “I’m not really one what should be saying this, it not being my decision, but maybe you should sit this one out, Fareeha.”

“I can’t—“

“You can and you will,” Angela interrupted. “Doctor’s orders. You stay here.”

Fareeha started to stand up, to reply that she would never be able to forgive herself if Angela got hurt—if any of them got hurt—because she wasn’t there to help. A yawn interrupted her, forced her to stop. She was slow. Hadn’t even noticed when Lena had put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, luv,” Lena said. “Calvary won’t let anything happen to your girlfriend.”

Fareeha nodded.  _ Useless. _ Without her, the team would be down a member. They’d have no aerial support. Weakened. It wasn’t right or fair.  _ She _ should help them. Do her duty. She yawned and balled up her fists on her lap.  _ Useless. Failure.  _ She’d failed the mission before it had even began.  _ Must be a new record. _

“Two minutes to landing,” Lena said to Angela. “Good luck with her, Doctor. You’re going to need it.” Lena then headed back to the door.

“Liebling, I know how much it pains you to have to stay behind. But, please try to understand that I want to protect you as much as you wish to protect me.” Angela knelt to the floor. “Stay here. I will be alright.”

Fareeha nodded sadly and moved just enough that she could place a kiss on Angela’s cheek. “Promise me you’ll return, ya amar.”

“I promise.”

Fareeha tried to swallow down her fear and watched quietly as Angela straightened up and headed out of the cargo bay. She looked around trying to decide what to do. She leaned against the legs of the Raptora and sighed. There had to be something she could do to help.  _ Useless. _ She was useless without the Raptora. Maybe her girlfriend was right and she should just stay here. It would be fine, it had to be fine. Angela promised.

If she could just stand up, though, and make herself go, she could take up a gun and put on a uniform. She was a soldier after all. She wasn’t entirely useless. Once a soldier, always a soldier. Lena and Jesse went on these missions without a massive suit of armor. Her men at Helix had too. She could do it. Be just a soldier again. It would all work itself out in the end.

Another yawn passed her lips and she frowned more than any of the other times. She pressed her hand against the cold floor and attempted to push herself up. The Raptora wobbled behind her dangerously, like it was going to fall. She stopped trying to push herself up and simply leaned against it, closing her eyes as she did.

\---

It was very quiet when she opened her eyes again. She couldn’t have been asleep more than five minutes. After a second of stretching, Fareeha stood up. She felt much better than she had when she sat down, but as she checked over the Raptora again she noticed that she was having trouble focusing on the gauges and dials and assumed that meant she was still too tired to fly.

There was a moment’s pause before Fareeha decided what to do next. The cargo bay was always a good place to find spare items, and within a box against the wall to the left of the door, she found a spare military-esque uniform. It didn’t occur to her to question what it was doing in a box labeled ‘blankets,’ she just checked the sizes to see if they’d fit. After assuring herself that it did, in fact, fit her, she put it on.

It was a nice uniform, not quite like the uniforms that the Overwatch agents had worn in the past but not quite unlike them either. She was glad that she’d thought to wear her combat boots on this mission. Angela had complained that they were clunky and didn’t fit her right and ‘you’re going to end up hurting your feet wearing boots that don’t actually fit you, liebling’ but she thought they fit her just fine. With the uniform taken care of, she looked for something else. The thing you use to shoot people. She could just take her rocket launcher, but it was kind of heavy and bulky and wasn’t really even necessary. When she didn’t find a gun in the cargo bay, she frowned slightly and headed out anyway. Even if she couldn’t shoot people, which did the mission even call for that—she couldn’t remember,—she could still fight them. Just punch them and take their gun if they had one. That’s completely how it works.

She looked around the rest of the dropship for a gun, but since she still didn’t find one, she headed out. Where was the mission taking place again? The city center or the outskirts? Did it even really matter as long as she got there alive? Probably, but this was Dorado, the worst she was worried about was gangs. Or Sombra. Sombra would probably make fun of her for not wearing the Raptora, honestly that would probably feel worse than if Sombra tried to shoot her with that little gun of hers. Well, it wasn’t actually a little gun, but Sombra had pretty bad aim so it might as well be a little gun.

Fareeha looked around and decided that she would just ‘go straight’ and hope for the best. It couldn’t possibly be all that difficult to find what she was looking for. Worst come to worst, she could just follow the sound of gunshots. Or of Mercy shouting at people to stop running away from her when she’s trying to heal them. That was a good indication of at the very least where she might find Angela, and really, finding Angela was what was the most important. She couldn’t protect her girlfriend if she wasn’t with her girlfriend.

The city was strangely quiet. Either people knew there was a fight going on somewhere and were staying out of the way, or the people were gone. But why would the people be gone? Where did they go?  _ Aliens. _ Fareeha frowned at herself. That made no sense. There were no aliens. She should know, she’s been to the moon.

She listened for the sounds of a fight but heard nothing. Instead she just walked. Down alleys and streets lined with decorations. Was it Dia De Los Muertos? There were an awful lot of decorated skulls on little stalls lining the side streets. She was sure that that holiday wasn’t until November, and she was also fairly certain that it was currently July.

“Fareeha?”

Fareeha spun around quickly. Who was that? There weren’t any people how could someone call her name?

“Fareeha~”

She spun back in the direction she was originally walking. “Where are you?  _ Who _ are you?”

“Fareeha~ Keep the skies clear for me~”

She looked up and spotted Mercy sitting on the edge of a roof nearby waving at her. “Angela, what are you—“

“Fareeha, come up here~”

“Angela, you can clearly see I’m not in the Raptora,” Fareeha replied. Not only could she not fly up there, as she approached the building she couldn’t figure out which door actually led to it. When she looked up again to ask Angela which door to enter, she was gone. Did she Guardian Angel away?

Fareeha shook her head and looked around again. She’d keep looking. Maybe Lena or Jesse could explain what was going on, if she could find them. Something didn’t quite feel right about any of this. Why wasn’t Angela angry that she hadn’t stayed in the dropship like she’d promised? Or was she, and that was why she wanted Fareeha to come up there? Fareeha sighed and just continued on.

“You might want to keep an eye on the sky, luv,” Lena said blinking up beside Fareeha from… from where exactly, Fareeha wasn’t quite sure, but it was good to have her there. “There’s a sniper on one of the roofs but we aren’t sure exactly which one. Jesse’s been looking for her.”

“How do you know it’s a ‘her’?” Fareeha asked.

“Pretty sure it’s Widowmaker,” Lena replied. “Have you seen your girlfriend? She said something about being sure that you wouldn’t actually stay in the ship before asking us to keep an eye out for you. I haven’t seen her since.”

“She was up there,” Fareeha pointed up at the roof that Angela had been sitting on just moments before. “But then she was gone. I’m not entirely sure where she went or what’s really happening here.”

“It’s a mission?” Lena said. “Why would there be anything else happening?”

“I don’t… you’re talking really weirdly. Not like yourself.” Fareeha furrowed her brow slightly.

“Don’t worry about it, luv,” Lena replied. “It’s alright.”

Fareeha furrowed her brow and nodded. She wasn’t entirely sure that any of this was ‘alright’, but she chalked it up to being tired. “Well, I’m going to keep looking for Angela.” She started walking and noticed that Lena was following her. “Did she tell you to do that?”

“No, but you don’t have a weapon,” Lena observed. “Can’t leave you to walk around alone without some way to fight. Talon won’t give you time to punch them.”

Fareeha nodded. “Right, but do you have to follow behind me? Can’t we walk together?”

Lena nodded and blinked up beside her. The two of them walked together quietly for a while before Lena spoke up again. “You look a little down, luv.”

“I’m just tired. I’m sure it’s nothing,” Fareeha said, but she wasn’t really all that tired, she had no idea what was actually going on with her, or with anything. The streets they were following were straight enough, but it still somehow felt like they were going in circles. “Do you know where we’re going?”

“’Fraid not, luv. I haven’t seen Angela in a while, and—did you hear that?” Lena stopped walking for a second, looking around.

Fareeha shook her head. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Be right back, luv,” Lena said before blinking off toward a house nearby.

“Uhhh okay?” Fareeha sighed and leaned against the wall she was standing in front of. Angela could wait for a bit, she guessed, it wasn’t like she even knew where her girlfriend had gone to. After a moment, she heard gunshots and Lena saying something. Shortly after that, there was the shattering of glass. “Tracer, what the hell are you doing?” she almost said it. She almost wanted the answer, but she was sure that the answer would be ‘fighting’.

“Catch, luv!” Lena called out.

Fareeha looked up just in time to see her kick Widowmaker’s rifle off the edge of the roof above her. She caught it, calling out as she did, “That was extremely unsafe!”

“Wow, didn’t know you and Angela kissed so much that you absorbed her safety concerns,” Lena replied. “It’s fine, luv. You’re gonna need that.”

“What happened to Widowmaker?” Fareeha called back.

“I’ll deal with her, you go find your girlfriend.” Lena blinked away from the edge before Fareeha could reply.

Fareeha sighed and walked away. She could only trust that Lena and Jesse, wherever he was, had this under control. She needed to find Angela. Angela was expecting her and it was a terrible thing to disappoint her girlfriend. She held Widowmaker’s gun close to her. If she had to admit it, it really was an elegant weapon. One that suited the assassin well.

She honestly wasn’t that sure anymore that she actually needed a gun, she still hadn’t actually seen anyone that wasn’t on her side. She knew that Widowmaker was here, and that usually meant that Reaper wasn’t too far away. Even knowing that, she still hadn’t actually seen either of them, so she wasn’t entirely sure they knew she was here.

Fareeha prepared herself to have to use the gun, even if she wasn’t sure she actually needed to do that. Without knowing for sure whether or not Reaper was here, she couldn’t be sure that she wouldn’t randomly be attacked by him. He did know what she looked like outside of the Raptora, so he would be able to tell who she was and target her if he so desired. She didn’t know him very well, at least, she didn’t think she did. Still she was sure he’d attack her. She froze in her tracks when she heard heavy, metal footsteps nearby.

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” Hana’s chipper voice called out, enhanced by her mech.

Fareeha looked around and spotted Hana in her mech not too far away down the street she didn’t realize she’d stopped in front of. “Hi, Hana. Have you seen Angela?”

“I have,” Hana replied. “She’s waiting for you. I’m supposed to bring you to her. Do you wanna sit on my mech, or would you rather walk? I know you were really tired earlier.”

“I can walk,” Fareeha replied with a smile. “Do you know what she wants?”

“You,” Hana replied. “That’s all I know, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Hana, I’m sure it’s nothing too concerning.” Fareeha smiled as she made her way over to Hana. “You’ll have to lead, though. I don’t know where to go.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Hana replied happily. “This way.” She turned her mech around quite easily and led Fareeha off, passed the bank, and through a little decorated plaza. Fareeha followed closely, like a little puppy.

“Does it get hot inside your mech?” she asked, not sure what else they could talk about. It seemed logical that it would, unless the mech had air conditioning. Sometimes she’d kill for the Raptora to have air conditioning.

“Not really,” Hana replied. “I have a fan.”

“You have a lot of fans,” Fareeha replied with a grin that she hoped Hana could hear in her voice. Lame puns were the best puns, always.

Hana chuckled slightly. “That one was pretty good.”

“Thanks,” Fareeha replied. “How’s you’re gaming going, anyway? I heard you’ve got some tough competition in that shooter you’ve been playing. I  _ also _ heard you cussing someone out the other day for calling you… well I’m not sure, I don’t speak much Korean, but it sounded bad.”

“You heard that?” Hana asked, she sounded slightly embarrassed and concerned. “You didn’t tell the doctor, did you? She doesn’t like when I do that.”

“Why would I tell, Angela? You seemed to be handling yourself just fine,” Fareeha said. “Plus it was pretty impressive, to tell the truth.”

“Aww thanks,” Hana said. “It’s not far, and I’m not supposed to go in with you. I… don’t think the mech would fit anyway.”

“Right, so you’ll be keeping watch outside or something?” Fareeha stifled a yawn.

“Yeah, nothing’s gonna get past me!” Hana said confidently striking a pose with her mech, then pointing. “It’s through  _ that _ door that Angela is waiting.”

Fareeha stepped up in front of Hana to be sure of which door she was pointing at, then nodded. “Thank you, Hana.”

“No problem, daddy-o,” Hana replied. “Tell Angela I’m the one who brought you here.”

“I will, thank you.” Fareeha headed over to the building, and entered the door that Hana had pointed out; it was sitting open. She was slightly surprised that it entered into a living room. This was someone’s house. What was Angela doing in some random person’s house?

She walked in a little ways. She didn’t  _ see _ Angela anywhere in the room. Maybe she needed to go upstairs?

Click.

Fareeha spun around quickly when the door shut behind her, and she saw Angela standing there, her hand casually on the door. She still looked as beautiful and angelic as she had on the dropship. But to her credit, she no longer looked worried or concerned. In fact, she looked happy.

“It’s nice to find you again, ya amar,” Fareeha said with a small smile, hoping that Angela wasn’t mad that she’d left the ship. “Hana found me and led me here; she wanted me to make sure that you knew.”

“I’ll be sure to thank her later,” Angela replied. “Now, Fareeha, liebling,” she continued walking over to her. “You look like you’re feeling better.”

Fareeha hummed slightly in agreement as Angela closed the distance between them putting a hand on her cheek gently. “Angela, you wanted—“

“Hush, liebling,” Angela murmured. She placed a gentle kiss on Fareeha’s cheek. Kissing over to Fareeha’s lips, giving her plenty of time to protest.

Lips on lips. Angela smelled like heaven to Fareeha. Breath quickening, she felt Angela’s tongue against her own. Hands on her shoulder, her chest, pushing her back, until she fell into a chair. Contact never broken. Angela straddled Fareeha’s hips smirking as she pulled away from the kiss.

“You’re blushing, liebling,” Angela said.

“Like that isn’t exactly what you want from me,” Fareeha replied breathily. “Aren’t I usually the one on top?”

Angela laughed as she undid the top couple of buttons on Fareeha’s jacket. “Mm, maybe,” she said placing a gentle kiss on Fareeha’s neck. “Don’t question it.”

Fareeha gasped. A shiver ran down her spine. More kisses more shivers, until she couldn’t think of anything but Angela. “Fuck.”

“Oh, not yet, liebling,” Angela murmured against her neck. “Be patient.”

“How am I supposed—“ A sharp bite brought a yelp of pain.

“Did I say you could talk?”

Fareeha whimpered as heat rushed to her core. Gentle kisses passed over the bite, each one serving only to further her need. She tried to assert herself, putting her hands on Angela’s hips and attempting to pull her closer. A nip of pain and heat rushed to her neck and face, her hands grew cold.

“Do not move, liebling,” Angela warned as her hands deftly undid the rest of the buttons of Fareeha’s jacket, pushing it aside without a thought or care.

Keeping her hands still as Angela ran her own hands over the top of her shirt while still kissing her neck was the hardest thing Fareeha had ever had to do. She bit her lip to stifle her moans.

“You’re eager,” Angela mused. “Perhaps, I should slow down."

Fareeha whimpered again. Unwilling to speak and thus get bitten again, but needing to show her displeasure at the thought.

Angela chuckled and brought her hands higher. Teasing, tracing circles and lines over every part of Fareeha’s chest except the part that Fareeha wanted touched.

Fareeha bit her lip harder. The heat and need rising from her center was starting to become too much. She wanted to beg Angela to just fuck her already. Wanted to take control, wanted to struggle and regain her position on top. A small moan escaped her lips as Angela squeezed her breasts.

She wiggled uncomfortably under Angela. Needing to be closer, needing to be touched. Needing release, not more teasing.

Angela obliged just a bit. Gently rubbing her thumbs over Fareeha’s nipples through the shirt.

Fareeha whimpered as Angela teased her. She arched her back slightly longing for further contact.

“Impatient,” Angela muttered. “Tell me, schatz, how much do you want this?”

“More than anything,” Fareeha replied breathlessly.

Angela nodded slightly. “Then perhaps I shouldn’t give it to you.”

“Why are you like this?” Fareeha whined.

Angela smirked. “Why shouldn’t I be? It’s how you are.”

Fareeha whimpered. “But  _ you _ like it.”

Angela blinked and then sat back hands still on Fareeha’s breasts, but now still. “You don’t like it? You  _ sound _ like you like it.”

“I’m not  _ used _ to it,” Fareeha corrected. “Please, ya amar, go easy on me. It’s my first time not being the one in control.”

“Alright, amar, I will,” Angela said.

Hands trailed down her shirt, then back up underneath it. The contact was enough to push her over the edge. Lips met. Fareeha moaned into the kiss.

“Try to stay quiet,” Angela whispered pulling slightly away from the kiss. “You wouldn’t want Hana to hear you, would you?”

Fareeha whimpered and shook her head. She push forward just enough that Angela’s lips met her own again, hungrily.

Angela smirked against the kiss. Their tongues met, Fareeha’s whole body was trembling.

Fareeha moaned against the kiss as Angela’s thumbs kept circling over her nipples, eliciting more and more shudders and trembles from her until she was all but begging, with just the look in her eyes, Angela to fuck her.

Angela pulled away from the kiss. She trailed her hands down Fareeha’s stomach and leaned down.

“What are you—“ Fareeha’s words choked out in her throat. She gasped as she felt Angela’s tongue on her breast. Trembling and shaking. Goosebumps followed every movement of Angela’s fingers along her skin, down down. Closer, close. But not close enough. She whined when the contact ceased.

“Relax, amar, I’m not trying to tease you. Your belt’s too tight, I have to take it off first, my hand won’t fit.”

Fareeha whined again, even as she felt Angela deftly tugging at her belt and with a precision that only a surgeon could manage she had the belt removed  _ and _ the button and zipper undone in less than ten seconds. The contact returned more insistent than ever.

Fareeha bit her lip hard, barely even registering the taste of blood. Angela’s hand dipped low, fingers sliding over the wetness between her legs.

“I’m impressed, schatz,” Angela murmured. “It usually takes longer for you to get so wet.”

“You’re a tease,” Fareeha whined.

“You love me,” Angela replied, running her finger over the slickness again.

Fareeha gasped when Angela’s finger dipped inside her, thumb brushing over her clit. “Fuck,” she breathed, trembling as a second coming build quickly.

“That’s the idea,” Angela chuckled slipping a second finger into her.

Fareeha gasped, breathing quickly and heavily as Angela moved her fingers at an agonizingly slow pace. Pressure built, as did warmth. Lips upon lips. The pace quickened. Fareeha noticed Angela rocking her hips slightly against her leg. She came, hard. Moaning into the kiss, until she had to push Angela away so she could breathe.

“You did well, schatz,” Angela murmured.

“We’re not done,” Fareeha replied, she smiled slightly. “My turn to be in charge, maybe?”

Angela nodded. “Yes, liebling. You’ve been good for me, I’ll be good for you.”

“Then get on the floor,” Fareeha said. “I don’t want to cause you to hit your head when I pin you, so if you get down yourself it’ll be easier.”

“Something against the chair?” Angela asked.

“It’s too small,” Fareeha replied. It wasn’t small, but it was small enough that she couldn’t easily switch their positions.

“Fair enough,” Angela replied with a smile. She stood up and made a show of slowly lowering herself to the floor.

“Tease,” Fareeha muttered, standing up herself. She smiled at the sight of Angela laying there on the floor, smiling up at her. It was a fairly familiar sight and she loved it every single time. She knelt down, knee in between Angela’s legs, and pulled Angela’s arms up above her head, holding them there with one of her hands while the other hand gently caressed Angela’s cheek. She smiled and peppered kisses along Angela’s neck above her collar. Then she stopped. “Angela, I’m not actually sure we can do this. Your Valkyrie, is… quite difficult to remove.”

“That is true,” Angela said sadly. “But it can be done.” She smirked. “Will you release me, and allow me to remove the Valkyrie at your command?”

Fareeha considered this. She did want to fuck her girlfriend and the Valkyrie made that  _ very _ difficult to accomplish. At the same time however, they would need to be ready in case Widowmaker or Reaper got past Hana to attack them while they were vulnerable. “Yes. Remove the Valkyrie, amar. You owe me after teasing me so much.” She allowed Angela to get off the floor.

Angela smiled, and quickly precisely removed the Valkyrie, a feat that never failed to impress Fareeha. After putting the pieces carefully in a pile, she was left standing there completely naked.

“You don’t wear things under the Valkyrie?” Fareeha asked. She’d seen Angela take the Valkyrie off before, but she’d never payed attention to whether or she actually wore underwear or not.

“Sometimes I do,” Angela replied.

Fareeha smiled, her eyes wandering over Angela’s body. Her eyes lingered on Angela’s breasts then wandered lower to take stock of a fact she hadn’t considered… “You shaved.”

“Ahh, yes liebling, I did,” Angela replied with a small pout. Angela knew that Fareeha didn’t care either way about whether or not she was shaved. The pout seemed more embarrassed than anything, like she hadn’t been expecting Fareeha to notice.

Fareeha chuckled. “Don’t act so sad about it. I like that you’re considerate enough to not want me to get hair in my mouth.” 

She smirked and took a step forward, closing the gap between her and Angela. Running her hands over Angela’s sides dragging her nails along the skin as she did. She smirked even more when Angela let out a small gasp. She took a step, forcing Angela to step back. Again, Again, and Again. Until Angela thumped back against the wall. She dragged her hands up, lifting Angela’s arms above her head and pinned her by the wrists with one hand.

She smiled and kissed Angela’s cheek, kissing back and back, until she got to her ear. She nibbled on it.

Angela let out a moan and Fareeha chuckled.

“Angela, you’re the one who told me to be quiet,” Fareeha whispered directly in her ear. “Try to follow your own advice.”

Angela whimpered. “Now who’s the tease?”

Fareeha chuckled and went back to nibbling on Angela’s ear. She used her free hand to caress Angela’s breasts. Her caresses were feather light. She didn’t give Angela too much contact, or much at all actually. The way Angela’s breath quickened whenever she ghosted near her nipples was music to her ears. After a moment, she stopped. Bringing her free hand up, she removed the band from Angela’s hair and used it to tie Angela’s hands together.

“You okay?” she asked Angela.

Angela nodded enthusiastically.

“Good,” Fareeha murmured as she put her lips against Angela’s neck. She kissed down, tasting the salt of her skin, reveling in the feeling Angela’s throat made whenever she moaned.  She kissed and kissed, down and down, to the crook of her neck. Then after a moment of gentle teasing there smirking when Angela just could  _ not _ keep herself quiet. “Really, amar, it’s like you want Hana to hear us.”

Angela said something in German that Fareeha really did not understand, but assumed was some kind of reply about her being a tease.

Fareeha chuckled. She moved down, smiling, and ghosting breath just above Angela’s skin. She broke contact momentarily Teasingly, waiting until Angela whimpered, before returned it. Hard, taking one of Angela’s breasts in her hands and bringing her lips to it. She flicked her tongue over the nipple, for a moment, then she nipped gently. Angela squeaked. She smiled and sucked on it for a little bit, before moving to Angela’s other breast and doing the same thing.

“Liebling,” Angela breathed when Fareeha started trailing kisses down her abs. “I can’t—“

“Is something wrong?” Fareeha asked, stopping and pulling away for a moment.

“My legs feel like jelly,” Angela replied. “I can’t keep standing while you do this.”

Fareeha nodded and looked around then simply said, “The floor, then?”

Angela nodded and with Fareeha’s help inched her way down to lying on the floor. At one point, Fareeha untied her hands, and moved them to being behind her back before she put the tie around them again.

Fareeha smiled. “Are you okay now, amar? You’re not uncomfortable with your arms behind you?”

“I am okay, keep going,  _ please, _ ” Angela replied.

Fareeha chuckled. “Maybe.” She knelt down—

\----

Fareeha jerked awake quickly when the Raptora toppled over onto her. “What the fu—“

“Fuck, Angela!” Lena’s voice called out, Fareeha couldn’t see anyone from her place under the Raptora, so she tried to push it off of her, to no avail. For the Raptora to be as light as it was when she wore it, it was certainly very heavy when lying on top of her.

Footsteps rushed over and then the weight was quickly removed from her. After, she was pulled away from it to avoid knocking it over again. Fareeha hated being moved like that, but she knew Angela was the one doing it, and that she was just looking out for her safety.

“Are you alright, luv?” Lena asked. “You were wiggly. And that suit of yours is really heavy.”

“What does that mean?” Fareeha replied.

“You were rolling around in your sleep, liebling,” Angela replied from right beside her, pressing her hands against Fareeha’s arm and sides, then chest gently. “You knocked the Raptora over on top of you. However, you don’t appear to be injured.”

“Oh,” Fareeha replied.

“So, what were you dreaming about?” Lena asked. “It must have been good, you were making weird noises.”

Fareeha didn’t reply, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks from just the memory that she’d been dreaming about sex. “I uhh… don’t remember.”

“Right,” Lena said with a wink. “Don’t remember anything. Not even—“ she made vague moaning noises while saying Angela’s name, until Angela slapped the back of her head gently.

“Don’t make fun of my girlfriend, Lena,” she said sternly. 

“Sorry, luv,” Lena replied sheepishly. “You  _ are _ alright, though, aren’t you?”

Fareeha nodded. “I’m fine. The Raptora isn’t as heavy as it feels,” she replied. “It’s mostly just bulky. How long was I asleep?”

“Can’t say for sure, liebling,” Angela replied. “But given where you were, you probably fell asleep shortly before the dropship landed in Dorado. And we’re nearly back to Gibraltar now.”

“Wait, I slept through the  _ whole mission _ ?” Fareeha gasped in shock.

“Yeah, but you needed the sleep,” Angela replied.

“It was kind of boring anyway,” Lena added with a pout. “Nothing happened. Even the gangs didn’t bother us this time.”

“You did punch a drug dealer for trying to sell Hana meth,” Angela supplied to Lena.

“That’s  _ boring _ ,” Lena whined. “I wanted to  _ do things _ .”

“In my dream you fought Widowmaker,” Fareeha said, thinking that might make Lena feel better.

“Not fair,” Lena whined. “Dream me gets to fight, but real me just sat on the payload and punched a drug dealer.”

Fareeha chuckled and smiled. She stretched then stood up. “We can fight, if you want things to do.” It would probably make Lena feel better. She knew it would make herself feel better about not having done anything to help, even on a mission that she wasn’t actually needed for.

Lena nodded and squared up. “Absolutely. Fight me. I’ll take you on. Bet you five weeks of kitchen duty that you can’t even hit me.”

“Why,” Angela said exasperated. “Why are you like this?”

“I, too, want to do things,” Fareeha replied. “We won’t hurt anything.” She leaned down and whispered in Angela’s ear, “Lena’s sad face is the only sad face that even comes close to yours. I don’t like her being sad.”

“I understand,” Angela whispered back then aloud after Fareeha had straightened up said stiffly, “I am  _ not _ healing you this time.” She stood up and turned around. “No heals for you.”

Fareeha pouted. “But, Angie—“ That seemed unfair. Especially since Angela had  _ agreed _ with her reason for a practice/play fight with Lena.

“No.” Angela walked off towards the door of the cargo bay. “I’ll be with Hana and Jesse.”

“But, Angie—“

“No heals.” Angela was adamant.

“I love you,” Fareeha said flirtatiously. Maybe she could charm heals out of her girlfriend.

Angela chuckled. “That won’t get you heals.”

“Don’t you want to stay and see who wins, ya amar?” Fareeha asked, giving up on the heals and now just wanting Angela to stay.

“No.” Angela left the cargo bay then, saying as she went, “I love you, but I’m not watching you two fight. Don’t break the Raptora. Or yourselves. The winner has to cook me dinner for the next two weeks.”

Fareeha nodded adamantly. “Absolutely! I can do that.”

“For Angela’s sake, you’d better hope you actually can hit me,” Lena chuckled. “Emily says I’m the worst cook she’s ever met.”

 


End file.
